Mortimer Folchart
Mortimer Folchart, or more simply known as just Mo, is a protagonist of the Inkworld Trilogy. He first appears in Inkheart and continues to appear throught the rest of the series. Mo is a bookbinder and has the ability to bring fictional characters out of books and into the "real word" by reading aloud. He has a daughter, Meggie, who inherited this gift as well. Mo also has a wife, named Resa, who spent many years in the Inkworld when she had accidentally been pulled into Inkheart. Appearances ''Inkheart Mortimer Folchart is the father of Meggie. Prior to the begining of the storyline, Mo, while reading aloud to his wife, Teresa, from Inkheart, brought out the main villan of the book Capricorn, his henchman Basta, and the main protangost of the book Dustfinger as well as Dustfinger's pet martin Gwin. However, Resa and a couple of cats were sent into the book. Mo, using a sword, managed to drive the villans out of the house. He then went to try to tell Dustfinger what happened. Dustfinger longed for his old world and pleded for Mo to take him back. It came to be so bad that Mo had to travel with his young daughter Meggie... Inkspell In Inkspell, we learn that Mortola, Basta, Orpheus a.k.a. Cheeseface, and Sugar the Wardrobe Man found Elinor's house. Orpheus read Mortola, Basta, Resa, and Mo into Inkheart. Elinor and Darius were imprisoned in Elinor's cellar. When they arrived in the Inkworld, Mortola shot Mo with a rifle and fled with Basta. Resa spoke for the first time in ten years when she was crying and leaning over Mo. A woman found Resa and Mo and told Resa not to let the White Women see him. In the Secret Camp, Nettle tends to him. Some of the strolling players think that Mo is the Bluejay, because his appearances match those of the detailed songs Fenoglio wrote, like the scar on his left arm. Fenoglio implies to Meggie that he used her father as a model of the Bluejay, but he eventually tells her. Inkdeath Relationships Meggie Folchart Meggie Folchart is the only daughter of Mo, and inherited his love for books and the power to bring characters out of books. Meggie and Mo have the greatest bonding that a father and daughter must have, but the worst thing is, Mo never read aloud to Meggie, because he's afraid that Meggie would be the next who'll be in the other story. Dustfinger Dustfinger is one of the characters in Inkheart that Mortimer had read out of the book. Dustfinger, as anyone who had read out from the books, called Mo as Silvertongue because of his great power of reading. They are good friends, but Mo is trying to make Meggie to stay away from Dustfinger because Mo's afraid that Meggie would know the thruth. Resa Folchart Resa is Mortimer's wife. Mo enjoyed reading aloud to her everyday, but one night while Mo is reading the Inkheart, he accidentally read Dustfinger, Capricorn, and Basta out of the book in exchange for Resa and their other two cats. Fenoglio 'Fenoglio '''is the writer of the book "Inkheart", on where all Mo's problem had all begun. Fenoglio also joined Mo's party to bring back the book's characters in their real world again. Capricorn Capricorn is one of the characters from Inkheart that had been read out by Mo. Capricorn, as anyone who had read out from the books, called Mo as Silvertongue because of his great power of reading. Capricorn hunts Mo to use him for reading out more treasures ad pleasures from other books. Even Capricorn is an enemy, he never wanted Mo to be harmed because he believes that it's only Mo who can perfectly cast anything out of a book. Elinor Loredan Elinor Loredan, or simply Elinor, is Resa's aunt. Elinor, like Mo, is a booklover, she hires Mo to repair her old books.It was in her house where all the crazy things happened. Elinor, too, joined Mo's party to bring back the book's characters in their real world again. Appearances #Inkheart (first appearance)'' #Inkheart (film) #''Inkspell'' #''Inkdeath (last appearance)'' Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Silvertounges Category:Heroes